


Chill Vibes

by SatansHarlot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansHarlot/pseuds/SatansHarlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall lives on the East side of Campus in the Alpha Phi Delta house with 10 other people. One Day Louis asks him for a favor to pick up before a party and little did Niall know was that he’d meet a very attractive Art Major picking up as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys this is my first ever Ziall one shot! I hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing it and yeah! Here we go! thank you!! xx

Niall lived in a house with 10 other People, Brothers to be exact in the Alpha Phi Delta house on the East side of campus. Niall was in a fraternity, partying every other night and a different guy to go along. His best friend in the house is Louis “The Tommo” Tomlinson, Niall never really understood why he was in a fraternity because he was different then everybody else but he never questioned it because Louis always had the freshest bud out of everybody.

One day before a party Louis and Niall were lounging around watching football when Louis needed something out of Niall;

“Hey, Nialler can I ask you for a favor?” Louis lazily asked from the opposite side of the couch.

Niall looked over to the other side of the couch humming quietly before saying, “I don’t know it depends on what you want me to do Lou.”

“I need you to pick up for the party tonight, I can’t make it. Harry needs me to pick him up and I’m not about to take him on a drug run.”

“Why? That kid could use some toughing up if you ask me Lou.” Niall said laughing quietly at the look on Louis’ face as if he was deeply hurt.

“No Niall. You’ve met Harry, he’s all long arms and legs and a to friendly toothy smile with dimples to match. He would put Liam off.”

“Who’s Liam to be exact?” Niall asked confused already.

“Liam is my drug dealer, our drug dealer Niall. You never pay attention to me any more!” Louis said flinging himself to the opposite side of the couch and laying his head in Niall’s lap.

Niall laughed and looked down running his fingers threw Louis’ hair before saying, “You know I try but all I hear is ‘bitch, bitch, bitch, whine, whine, whine.’” Louis looked up at him and punched him in the thigh before sitting up.

“So you’ll pick up for the party tonight?”

“Yeah I guess so, just text me the address and time and I’ll head over to this Liam’s house. How did you even meet him anyways?”

Louis looked over and said after a moment, “Oh, um… I met him in my morning philosophy class freshman year and I’ve been picking up from him ever since.”

“Well bless you for actually going to that class. God knows you don’t go to morning classes now.”

Louis leaned over and punched Niall’s arm before laughing and saying, “It’s not my fault I’d rather wake and bake then sit threw a two hour History lesson Nialler.”

“Yeah whatever Louis, I’m going to go up stairs and get ready. Text me the address and don’t forget this time ass hole!”

Louis craned his neck as he watched Niall walk up the stairs yelling, “Hey! I don’t always forget it’s just that night Harry had other plans dick.”

“SHUT-UP!” Niall called from the top of the stairs laughing quietly under his breath.

~*~

Niall walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waste and walked into his room. Once inside he threw the towel on the floor and walked over to his dresser pulling open the top drawer and slinging on a white tank top and then pulling on a pair of grey sweat pants. Sitting on the end of his bed he slipped on his Nikes. Heading towards the door he grabbed his keys, his phone, sunglasses and one of the many snap backs he owned.

Niall ran down the stairs to still see Louis sitting on the couch but already dressed,

“Hey did you send me the address to Liam’s?”

“Um… Yeah I did, you’re leaving now right?”

“Yeah about to head out, is there anything else I need to get while out?”

“Nah, that should be it. Thanks again mate!” Louis said with a warm smile on his face.

Niall returned the smile and started to head out the door, “Alright see you later tonight then!”

Niall got into his car and clicked on his seat belt before starting the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. He pulled out his phone and clicked on the address and it immediately opening up Apple Maps and pointing him in the right direction.

~*~

When Niall pulled up to the address he had to check twice if he was in the right place because he was in a very upper class part of the city, parked right in front of a very expensive looking home.

He looked in the driveway and noticed that there were only two cars parked there so he stepped out, locked the car and walked up to the house.

He knocked twice as instructed in the text before the door swung open revealing a slightly taller man with short brown hair, almost buzzed but not quit with a birthmark on his neck and blood shot eyes.

“Can I help you mate?” The man asked.

Niall looked up and said, “Yeah Louis sent me over?”

“Oh right! You must be Niall come in!” The man swung the door open all the way and invited Niall inside the very posh looking house.

“You can take a seat on the couch next to Zayn, I have to get his sack too.”

Niall looked over and studied the golden tan boy that was already seated in the living room. He had midnight black hair and a very skinny torso. He had a black backpack with him and paint covered about almost everything he was wearing.

Zayn caught Niall’s eye and smiled sheepishly before gesturing him over to sit with him. Niall walked over and plopped down next to Zayn.

“First time picking up?” Zayn asked lazily, his voice sounded like warm honey on a summer’s day to Niall. It was so smooth and thick; he wanted to listen to it for days.

“Wha- Oh yeah! Party tonight at the house and Louis couldn’t make it.” Niall stuttered over his words mentally cursing himself for acting as if he’s never talked to a boy in his life.

Zayn hummed before saying, “So you’re in a fraternity I take it?”

“Yeah, It’s- It’s something else.” Niall chuckled to himself; running threw all the crazy experiences the last 3 years have held for him.

“Mmm.” Zayn said nodding his head.

“So you paint?” Niall said looking over at Zayn trying to keep the conversation going.

“Yeah, I’m an art major.” Zayn said smiling at Niall.

“Really? What do you paint or draw or whatever.” Niall asked with a smile on his face.

“I usually do portraits of people.” Zayn said eyeing Niall, looking over his pale skin, toned arms, broad shoulders, and tight chest.

“That sounds fun. Fancy painting me some day?” Niall asked cheekily smiling at Zayn.

“Hmm, maybe. It depends if you can sit still for me long enough.”

Niall laughed to himself after Zayn’s reply before saying, “Hey, um you know the party tonight at the house I mentioned?”

“Yeah, what about it” Zayn asked smirking, already knowing what Niall wants to ask him.

“I was wondering if you’d like to stop by and we can smoke a bowl together and you can tell me more about this painting thing you do.”

“Yeah? Yeah I could do that but I’ll only show up if you promise me something alright?” Zayn asked looking over to Niall tilting his head slightly.

Niall furrowed his eyebrows together before saying, “Okay, what?”

“I’ll only show up if you promise we can have a dance tonight.”

Niall smiled to himself before nodding and then saying, “Yeah, Yeah I think I can manage that.”

And before Zayn could respond Liam walked threw the door way holding up a massive bag of weed and a tinier one he presumed was for Zayn.

Niall threw the rolled up wad of cash on the coffee table and walked over to Liam grabbing the bag out of Liam's offering hands and stuffing it in his pocket.

“Money’s on the table mate, thanks for everything.”

“Alright and no thank you Niall. You guys are always my biggest sellers of the week.”

Niall laughed to himself because it was true, Louis must pick up from Liam about 3 or 4 times a week.

Niall was about to walk out before he remembered that he never told Zayn the address of the party tonight.

He walked back over to the couch before saying, “I almost forgot to give you the address do you have a pierce of paper and a pencil or something Art Major?” Niall said teasingly before Zayn pulled out a sketchbook with a pencil to go along. He opened up to a blank page and told Niall to write down the address and the time he should arrive. Niall wrote down all the information.

“I wrote down 11 because nobody really shows up till 10.” Niall said walking back over to the door, “See you tonight Zayn.”

“See you tonight Niall.”

Niall got back into the car and buckled himself in before gripping the wheel and chuckling to himself and thinking out loud.

“What are you doing Nialler, you never ask a boy on a date. Is this a date or is this just something random?” Niall frowned to himself thinking about how it might be a one-night thing. Usually Niall is always up for a one-night thing with a pretty boy. But there was something about Zayn that made him want more then a one-night thing. He started the car and pulled out of the neighbor hood, heading back to the house to help everybody set up.

~*~

The music was loud and the people were even louder. The house was full of people that Niall has never seen before or maybe he has, he never remembers parties except for a few minor details. But the person he always wakes up with in the morning seems to remember everything.

Niall walked into the very busy kitchen and the only thing he could notice was a massive bloke sitting on top of the counter with a massive head of curls.

“Harry.” Niall thought walking over to the side of Harry and seeing a very gone Louis lazily kissing Harry’s neck from in-between his legs.

“You know you have a room Lewis.” Niall stated loudly to be heard over the music.

Louis disattached himself from Harry’s neck before looking over and Niall and saying, “That I do but this is so much more fun.”

Harry giggled before smiling over at Niall, “Hey Niall!”

“Hey Harry.” Niall said and thought to himself Louis was right, he did have a way to friendly smile and dimples to match.

“So what time is your mysterious man coming over?” Harry asked smiling even wider as Louis reattached his lips to Harry’s neck.

“Wh- Oh Louis told you I take it?”

“Yeah he did, he also told me how you told him possibly every detail about some random Art kid you met at our drug dealers house. Nice place to pick up not only weed but boys huh, Nialler.”

“Shut-up Harry and get your ass off my counter top and take him up stairs with you before he busts a nut in his pants.”

Harry’s laugh bellowed threw out the house and nodded before hopping off the counter and dragging Louis up stairs with him to do god knows what.

Niall pulled out his phone and checked the time, 11:19. “Zayn should be here.” Niall thought.

He wormed his way threw the house dogging bodies and drinks being handed to him by his Brothers before he made it outside standing on the wrap around porch he looked around and sat down in one of the chairs perched in front of the giant window.

He was sitting there for another 10 minutes before he saw the familiar lanky body round the corner and start heading up the walk way. Niall studied what he was wearing; he had a leather jacket on with a black shirt underneath, skinny black jeans, and a pair of boots on. One hand was stuffed in his pocket while the other one pulled the cigarette out of his mouth tossing it to the ground.

“Hey! You made it.” Niall said warmly hoping he didn’t sound too eager.

“Yeah I did. Sorry I’m late I got lost in my work and before I knew it, it was already 10:30 and I still needed to get ready.”

“No worries man.” Niall said standing up. “Do you want a drink?”

Zayn nodded saying, “Yeah, that would be great actually.”

Niall offered his hand to Zayn to take and he did lacing his fingers with Niall’s as they made their way threw the house trying to find the kitchen again.

Zayn studied his surrounding. People he would never associate himself with littered the three-story Victorian style home. He thought to himself, “Why the fuck are you here Zayn? Yeah he’s pretty but this is a one night thing to him.” Before Zayn could finish his thought Niall tugged him into the kitchen and they were pushed up against each other due to the amount of people in there.

Zayn immediately went out and held Niall’s waist with his hands. And Niall’s breath hitched as he felt Zayn’s body push up against his back and his hands firmly grasp his waist.

They made there way threw the kitchen slowly before they found the island and asked Josh who was passing drinks out for two beers.

Josh’s laughed bellowed threw out the room like Harry’s did earlier that night and he said very loudly to Niall, “Is this the guy you were going on about to Louis when you got back from Liam’s?”

Zayn immediately felt Niall go rigid as if he was caught steeling a cookie from the cookie jar and he flushed the darkest shade of red.

Niall could hear Zayn chuckle and lean down his stubble running over Niall’s neck that sent a shiver down his spine before whispering, “It’s okay babe. I told my friend Anthony all about you too.”

Niall nodded grabbing the two drinks from Josh and flipping him off before turning around and making their way out of the kitchen again.

When they made there way to the living room full of people grinding on each other they talked a little but not a lot due to the music pounding threw the speakers.

When Niall noticed that Zayn finished his beer he leaned over and asked Zayn,

“Since you finished your drink do you want that dance now Art Major?”

Zayn chuckled at his nickname before pulling away and nodding.

Niall grabbed the empty cup from Zayn and putting his cup inside Zayn’s he set them on the cabinet they were standing in front of.

Niall grabbed Zayn’s hand and led him to the middle of the mass of people. Niall turned around and started to slowly grind on Zayn following the rhythm of the music. There bodies perfectly slot together and all Niall could feel was Zayn’s hot breath on the back of his neck and his massive hands spread out across the lower part of his body right above his waist band, holding him close.

Zayn started to mouth at the bass of Niall’s neck and all Niall could do was lean back and enjoy the rough feeling of stubble brushing against him. Niall was turned around all of a sudden and Zayn’s leg slotted in-between his legs and Niall’s hands immediately went up and around Zayn’s neck.

They grinded slow and hotly together for what seemed like forever to Zayn because he could feel the ripple of Niall’s muscles threw his loose tank top and see the sweat glistening off his biceps. Zayn was pulled back to reality when he heard Niall’s voice in his ear say,

“Do you want to take this up stairs to my room, we can smoke a bowl if you want.” Zayn nodded happily before he let Niall grab his hand and led him up two flights of stairs before Niall pulled out his keys and unlocked his door.

“You can take a seat on my bed and I’ll pack a bowl yeah?”

“Yeah okay, can I take off my shoes and jacket?”

“You can take off whatever you want Art Major.” Niall replied cheekily before walking over to his dresser pulling out his phone and plugging it in putting it on shuffle then he pulled out a little baggie of weed and his bubbler.

Zayn flushed a little before he pushed of his jacket and toed of his shoes sitting criss cross on Niall’s bed.

“Do you want greens?” Niall asked sitting next to Zayn.

“Uh… Nah it’s okay, it’s yours you can take it.”

“What if I share it?” Niall asked slyly.

“Or we could do that too.” Zayn replied looking over to Niall with hooded eyes.

Niall put the bubbler up to his mouth slotting his lips around the base of it before lighting his lighter and bringing the flame to the bud packed in the bowl and breathed in the smoke to his lungs. He gestured with his hands for Zayn to lean forward and he did. They slotted their lips together and Niall breathed out into Zayn’s mouth while Zayn breathed in.

When they pulled away Zayn breathed out the smoke from his nose and chuckled quietly before Niall passed him the piece and the lighter. He then brought the bubbler up to his lips and lighting the bud breathed in the smoke.

After a few more passes between them Niall moved around the bud a little with his pinky nail before saying lazily, “I think this is the last hit do you want to share it again?”

Zayn hummed before saying, “Yeah… That would be great babe.” Niall loved Zayn’s voice from the first time they talked earlier that day. It was already slow and left him hooked on every word but after smoking a bowl it was even slower and rougher and every word dripped like honey off of his tongue.

Niall brought the bubbler up to his mouth breathing in again letting it sit in his lungs before he leaned over to Zayn and slotting there mouths together again.

This time he breathed out slow and Zayn breathed in slower. After all the smoke was out of Niall’s lungs Zayn didn’t pull away so neither did Niall. There lips moved slowly with each other’s and Niall felt Zayn breathe out the smoke from his nose and then pulled away slowly keeping their foreheads pressed together and Zayn exhaled the remaining smoke from his lungs.

Zayn’s hands snaked up Niall’s thighs slowly before settling on his waist and he leaned in slotting their mouths together again and there lips moved even slower together then the last. All Niall could feel was Zayn’s thumbing running circles on his hips under his tank top, the smooth of his tongue against his, and the stubble of Zayn’s face, all he could hear was their heavy breathing and the song Purple Kisses spilling softly out of his speakers.

Niall ran his hands from Zayn’s sides to the outside of his arms and pulled him on his lap. Zayn followed his instructions and sat with both of his thighs on either side of Niall’s crossed legs and his hands ran up from where his thumbs were running circles on Niall’s hips to up his toned stomach and firm chest. He pulled away so he could pull off the tank top over Niall’s head.

His hooded eyes lazily studied Niall’s flushed body, he was glistening with sweat and his firm arms held Zayn in place on his lap. Zayn ran his hands up Niall’s arms and down his chest leaning in and sucking a dark purple mark right over Niall’s pulse point. Niall moaned out softly at the feeling of Zayn’s mouth on neck and his hands went out to firmly grasp Zayn by his ass. Niall kneaded Zayn’s ass slowly before moving his hands up and under Zayn’s shirt feelings Zayn’s muscle ripple under his touch.

Zayn moved from where he was sucking and kissed up Niall’s jaw raising his arms so Niall could take of his shirt for him. Niall slowly pulled Zayn’s shirt off and there lips were on each other’s again. Zayn kissed down Niall’s neck and nipped at his chest before sliding off his lap and onto his knees between Niall’s legs on the floor.

Niall moaned quietly at the view of Zayn looking up at him before Zayn hooked his fingers in Niall’s waist band, Niall lifted his hips to comply and Zayn pulled down Niall’s sweats leaving on his briefs for now. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose against Niall’s already hard cock. He slowly mouthed at the head while rubbing circles slowly on Niall’s thighs. Niall inhaled sharply at the feeling of Zayn’s hot mouth on his clothed cock and his left hand went out to run his fingers threw Zayn’s hair gripping lightly.

Zayn finally reached up and pulled down Niall’s briefs taking the tip of his cock in his mouth. Niall moaned out a little louder this time and he had to resist the urge to buck up into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn sucked slowly on the tip of his cock running his tongue over just as slowly. The hand in Zayn’s hair gripped a little tighter when Zayn took more of Niall’s cock in his mouth.

Zayn went down to his jeans and pulled out a little packet of lube pouring some on three of his fingers he brought his hand up and nudged Niall’s legs open a little more and slowly circled the tip of his middle finger against Niall’s ring of muscles.

Niall threw his head back at the feeling, moaning louder and breathing out saying, “God fuck yeah Zayn, are you going to fuck me? Please fuck me.” Zayn hummed around Niall’s cock as he slowly pushed a finger into the tight ring of muscles. Niall clenched slightly so Zayn brought his hand up gripping Niall’s cock and pulling off saying, “You have to relax baby, come on I know you can.” And with that Zayn took Niall back in his mouth this time taking him almost all the way in and Niall moaned out.

Zayn pumped his finger in and out of Niall slowly before inserting another finger and scissoring slightly before pulling off again and pumping Niall with his left hand and saying,

“That’s it baby, like that. You think you can take another one of my fingers?”

“Yeah, yeah fuck I can. Please Zayn.” Niall breathed out gripping Zayn’s hair tighter and guiding Zayn’s head back to his cock. Zayn complied taking Niall back in his mouth and he slowly pulled out and then pushed in 3 fingers easily. He scissored all three fingers slowly before brushing up against a bundle of nerves that caused Niall to moan out his name in pleasure.

“Fuck Zayn. Just fuck me. Please, I need it, I need you inside me.”

Zayn pulled his mouth off of Niall and pulled his fingers out standing up and unbuttoning his jeans he pushed them to the floor along with his briefs but not before he grabbed a condom and the lube he used earlier.

Niall moved closer up on the bed so his head was resting on a pillow opening his legs and slowly inserting a finger into himself while stroking himself also. He looked over at Zayn lubing up his now rock hard cock and then ripping a condom open sliding it on and then lubing up his cock again.

Zayn pumped himself while looking at Niall, “You want my cock Niall? You want my cock instead of my fingers. Instead of your fingers baby?”

“Fuck yeah Zayn, please.” Niall whimpered out and Zayn crawled onto the bed slotting himself in-between Niall’s legs. Niall retracted both his hands and hooked them around Zayn’s neck and bringing him down for a breathless kiss. They kissed lazily for little while till Niall hooked his legs around Zayn’s waist and grinding up slightly, little whimpers leaving his mouth.

Zayn took the hint and grabbed the base of his cock and slowly rubbed it against Niall’s stretched hole teasing him slowly. Niall bucked up whimpering louder,

“Come on Zayn baby, please, no teasing.” Zayn felt bad for him and slowly inserted himself into Niall, stretching himself out more then his fingers have. Niall gasped and moaned grinding up onto Zayn’s cock. Zayn slowly pushed all the way in while sucking darker bruises onto the porcelain colored skin on Niall’s neck.

When he was in all the way he waited for Niall to get adjusted before he pulled out a little and slowly fucked into him. Niall moaned out and ran his blunt nails down Zayn’s back.

“Fuck you’re so tight Niall. You feel so fucking good on my cock.” Zayn choked out grinding into Niall a little faster but not to fast, he wanted Niall to feel this he wanted Niall to tingle even more then he already was because of the weed. He wanted him to buzz he wanted him to feel weightless.

All Niall could do was moan and then when Zayn adjusted his angle a little he hit the bundle of nerves inside Niall that made him scream out and moan,

“Fuck right there Zayn, right there. Please!” Zayn obliged Niall’s commands and pulled out again and pushed back in faster and harder this time causing the bed to move a little and Niall to throw his head back and scratch Zayn’s back even more.

“Please I need to cum, can I cum please Zayn.”

“You wanna cum baby. Do you think you can cum without me touching you? By just the friction from our bodies?”

All Niall could do was nod as Zayn pushed there sweaty bodies together, his hands went under Niall’s shoulders holding him tight as he ground down hard into Niall and all Niall could do was cling to Zayn as he felt the familiar knot in his stomach build up inside of him and he came in hot white spurts between his and Zayn’s stomach and chest, screaming out Zayn’s name as he did.

Niall was sobbing now from being over sensitive, from the weed and the constant pressure on his prostate he was completely gone but Zayn kept fucking into him kissing him, telling him he was almost there that he was so close. And with a few more thrusts Zayn came hotly inside the condom. Zayn choked out as he did so moaning Niall’s name over and over again also. He laid there on top of Niall for a little while nuzzling his face into the crook of his Niall’s neck, breathing in his sweaty sent before pulling out and rolling over. He slipped off the condom and tied a knot at the end before leaning over and throwing it into the trash can.

Zayn went to get up and put on his clothes before Niall reached out and grabbed his hand saying,

“Stay tonight, please. I mean… I understand if you want this to be a one time thing but I wouldn’t mind doing it again you know.”

Zayn smiled down at the boy before saying, “I’d love to do this again. Like a lot actually. I don’t know there’s something about you Niall that, I can’t get enough of.”

And with that Zayn crawled back into bed with Niall. Niall rested his head on Zayn’s chest as he lit and smoked a cigarette.

“Do you want to get breakfast in the morning? I know this little diner right off of campus.” Niall asked drawing patterns onto Zayn’s chest with his finger.

“Yeah that would be great, I’ll buy if you don’t mind. It could be a proper second date.”

Niall went rigid next to him and then relaxed again, “So this was a date then?” he asked slowly, “I mean, I didn’t know you put out on the first date is all Art Major.” Niall chuckled lightly looking up at Zayn and Zayn smiled down laughing at him before saying,

“I do when the boys are as pretty as you. But just so you know you’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.” Niall hummed before he rested his head back down on Zayn’s chest breathing in his sweaty sent and drifting off to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always welcomed. xx


End file.
